


Unexpected obstacle

by geeru



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Spells & Enchantments, innocent pippin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeru/pseuds/geeru
Summary: Magic can go wrong.Based on the prompt: any, any, turning into a giant snake never helps.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: born from the 3 sentence ficathon 2020





	Unexpected obstacle

**Author's Note:**

> link to op [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8177336#cmt8177336)

On the road to the White City, Pippin knew they had to hurry, for the plains they were galloping through were being watched by the evil eye.

So when they met with a pack of orcs he also knew that they could do nothing against Gandalf's power.

Yet, little he knew that every word in a spell had a particular weight and even though he only mouthed a few random words he didn't know he could have altered magic.

"I honestly didn't know orcs could become such giant snakes" he said avoiding the wizard's gaze.


End file.
